A New Life
by Amberdrop10
Summary: Clary and Jace have been dating for a year and all is going perfect until Clary finds Jace cheating on her, but it's not what she thinks it is. Clary leaves the institute before Jace has a chance to explain and finds herself in Maine. For two years life is going well until she sees some people she never wanted to see about again. Will Jace or the Lightwoods be able to get Clary to
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I was walking through the corridor thinking about Jace and my relationship when I heard noises coming from behind Jace's door. Usually this wouldn't bother me, but since Jace and I were together it made me curious. I opened the door and saw Jace and this blonde making out in his bed. I meant to make a quiet exit and get him for this later, but the door slammed shut behind me making the girl and Jace break apart.

Jace looked and froze when he saw it was me. "Clary..." he gaped at me and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Clary, this isn't what it looks like, I can explain." I shoot him a look of ice cold, opened the door and walked out. "Clary!" Jace shouts, "Please wait, let me explain." I ignore him though and grabbed my stele from my pocket and started to draw a portal.

Jace ran out of the bedroom looking frantic and ran towards me. "Clary please-" but it was too late, I stepped through the portal not caring where it took me and shattered it behind me, causing the shards to embed into my arms and legs, but it didn't bother me. That was the last time I was going to see Jace or the Lightwoods.

Or so I thought.

**Sorry it's so short, I thought it would be longer. I promise the next one will be much longer. Please R&R. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. Thanks! :-) **


	2. Chapter 1

_Two years later_

"Clary!" my best friend Lily squealed when she spotted me through the crowded halls of the high school I now went to. The portal took me to Maine, why, I don't know, but I was happy and content there. I didn't even mind the five feet of snow we get almost every snow storm. Anyway I now live with Lily, and her sister Emma and her two brothers Cole and Andrew. Andrew is the eldest, a year older than me; and Lily and Emma are twins who are my age. Cole is the youngest, turning eleven in a month.

I looked up at the sound of my name and watched as she and Emma made their way towards my locker. "Heyyyy" I reply cheerfully back to them. "What's new? Any reports?" Reports means sightings of demons. I would have said the word, but seeing we were in a mortal school, it was best if I didn't.

"No, but," Lily paused for a moment looking at me, "but there is a rumour of a New York Institute coming here looking for a long lost friend." I stiffen for a moment and look around me. "Do you know how long they have been here Lily?" "Two days." She replies. I nod and look at her. "These are the people from your old place aren't they?" I nod again and look away. Lily puts her arm around me, "We won't let them get you, we promise."

Just then the bell rang so I smile at her and put my arm around her. "Come on, let's go to class."

By lunch time I was so busy and into the school day that I almost forgot about the new news. _Almost_. I tried not to think about it and focus on my work, and Lily and Emma cheered me up, it was easy to focus on them instead of the news.

I was sitting at the lunch table waiting for the others when I felt warm familiar arms around me and I turned around to see myself looking into the most brilliant green eyes I have ever seen.

"Andrew!" I say with excitement and a smile.

"Hey love" he says in that smooth beautiful voice of his. He kisses me softly, but I mustn't have been so into it for he looks at me with worry. "Is everything alright darling?"

I hesitate and he sits down in the chair next to me and takes my face gently in his hands and turn it so i was looking at him. "Clary what's wrong? I know something is wrong." He looks at me with so much worry and pain (pain because he doesn't know how to help me) that I sigh and tell him everything. The news, my relationship with these people, and the reason I left and came here.

By the time I was finished, the rest of the table had arrived, who thank the Angel weren't paying attention to me or Andrew except for Lily and Emma. Andrew took one of his hands and wiped away my tears that I hadn't realised I was shedding until then.

"Clary" Andrew said gently. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I swear to God, if I ever see that cheating jerk of an ex-boyfriend of yours EVER, I will make him wish he was never born!" I looked at him and put my hand against the side of his face to calm him down, and the next thing I knew, we were making-out.

"Oh my God guys. Get. A. Room!" I heard Hannah yell. We broke apart and Andrew gave her a sexy smile. "Maybe we just will." I laugh and smack him lightly. "Perv" I whisper. He shoots me a sexy smile and starts playing with my hair.


	3. Chapter 2

When we came home after school, I went straight to my room. Andrew looked after me with longing in his eyes, but I just needed to be alone. I locked the door behind me and look out my computer. I clicked on the trash bin and open a file of photos I hadn't looked at since I arrived here two years ago. When I finished going through the photos I found myself crying AGAIN! Second time in ONE day! I don't cry this much in four months. I was stronger than this! I couldn't remember the last time I cried! See yet again Jace and the Lightwoods ruin everything.

I forced myself to stop and closed out of the file. Well looks like I still can't look without crying.

Few hours later

When I finally finished my homework I changed into gear and went downstairs to find Lily and Emma waiting for me.

"Okay, I know I have said this 100 times before, but I absolutely LOVE black on you! It makes you look older, maturer. Also it makes your hair more firey! I absolutely love it!" Lily gushed. I smile then flinched. Her saying that reminded me of Isabelle more then ever.

"So, where are we going today?"

"No where" Emma replied quietly. "There is no activity of what we heard."

I frown, thinking. "Should we go just in case?" I looked at the twins and they nodded.

I opened up the front door and stopped short. There standing in front of me were a group of people who I never wanted to see again.


	4. Chapter 3

Emma touched my arm gently. "Clary what's wrong. Is there something outside?" I couldn't respond to her though for I was frozen stiff with surprise and shock. All I was thinking over and over again was; 'Oh my God! What are they doing here? How did they find me? They shouldn't be here!' After what seemed like forever, Lily gently pushed me back and stepped into the doorway. If she was surprised to see the group standing there she hid it pretty well.

She straighted her posture and spoke in a stern grown-up voice. "State your name, ages, what you are, and what you are doing here." She gave all of them an icy glare.

The group shiffed itself, glancing at each other until a girl with long black hair and almond shaped eyes cleared her throat. 'Izzy' I thought. "My name is Isabelle Lightwood, 17, Shadowhunter. This is Alec my brother, 18, Shadowhunter, and his boyfriend Magnus Bane, ageless, Warlock. Next to Magnus is Simon Lewis, should be 17, my boyfriend, and vampire. Lastly, Jace Lightwood, my adopted brother, 17, and Shadowhunter. We are here for one, and only one thing. Clary Fray, to find her and have her come back to us. And I do believe we have found her, so if you please..." Isabelle smiled at Lily.

Lily looked at Emma and Emma looked at me. I, finally out of shock, sighed and rolled my eyes. "Let them in, and bring them to the kitchen. I'll meet you there. With that I left and walked quickly to our kitchen. Once I got there I sat in one of the chairs, and with hands clenched infront of me, I watched the door wating for what would probably be the second worse day of my life.  
After a few short moments the doors opened revieling Lily and Emma leading the group with Andrew and Cole following quietly behind. I exchanged a look with Andrew and then looked at them. "Welcome to the Maine Institute." I say dryly. No one says anything for a second, the twins watching me carefully, and the new group glazing at me like I was about to disappear when Isabelle suddenly shouts my name and runs forwards to give me, what I guess, would be a huge tight bear hug.

"No." I say sharply. "Do not hug me." That stopped her short and she looks at me with a very hurt expression, which I ignored. I wasn't going to let myself get sucked into her again. I glanced at all of them except for HIM taking them in. They looked tired as though they had been traveling for a long time, but they all looked, except now for Izzy, who still looked at me with hurt, excitement or happiness.  
He takes a step towards me. "Clary..." I turn sharply at him and give him a look of pure hate. "Don't even think about talking to me!" I hiss with so much hatered, that Jace looked very uneased. I suddenly felt a tug on my sleeve and I looked down to see Cole staring at me with fright.

"What's going on Clary. I've never seen you act like this. It's scary. I don't like it!" I kneel down and smile softly at him. "I'm sorry Cole. I didn't mean to frighten you. You didn't do anything, I'm just not in a good mood right now." "That's an understatement" I hear Simon say, but I decide to ignore him. I pull Cole into a hug and held him close. He hugs me back and buries his head into my neck. After a few moments of soothing him I pull away. "Why don't you take Andrew to the training room and show him the new moves you learned." I whispered in his ear. He nods and takes Andrews' hand, "Come on Andrew, I want to show you something!" Andrew shoots me a look, but I just shake my head and turn away to the stove.

I lit the flame under the stove and put the tea kettle over it. Lately I have realised tea has calmed my nerves, I think Lily and Emma did that to me though. Anyway that's not the topic.

Staring at the flame, I say in a low voice, "I wish of you guys to leave now."

"But Clary..." Jace starts.

I glare at him. "I told you not to speak to me, you never listen do you." I was going to say more, but Alec got there before me. "Now Clary, if you just listen to us..." I wasn't having it though. "No, you listen to me. I didn't ask for you guys to come here, in fact I never ever wanted you to come here. I never wanted to see you guys ever again. Yes even you Simon. My life here is perfect. I just love it here. So before you ruin it like you ruin everything just go!" At the end of my speech I turn around to find Izzy crying, Simon, Alec, and him looking at me with shock, and Magnus looking angry.

Magnus opens his mouth, but Lily inturrupted him. "I believe she asked you to leave. Now go before you get kicked out of Maine, we can do that, and we are not afraid to do it." She glares at the with ice cold green eyes. Just like her brother I thought. Okay random. I focus my thoughts back on the group. "Leave now, and don't come back." I also glared, one to make my point, and two, because I hated them.  
Alec must have seen the hate in my eyes for he looked at me sadly and than sighed. "Come one guys, let's go. It looks like our Clary has truly left us." And with that he turned and walked the way he had come about a hour ago. There was a silence, but than the others followed him one by one until Jace and Izzy were left. Jace didn't say anything, but than sighed and walked out the door with his head to the ground. Izzy on the other hand didn't go quietly. "I'm sorry Clary" was all she said in a whisper and than she too left with a sad expression on her face.

I'm sorry Clary


	5. Chapter 4

Jace's POV

I couldn't believe it, after two whole years of looking for Clary, we finally found her, but not in the way I remember her. She has changed so much, her ways towards me have changed, and I don't like it! She was so distant and cold. Mean and hateful. She wouldn't even let Izzy hug her. I thought she had turned cold until that little boy came to her. Seeing them hug made me so jealous. But seeing Clary being all loving made me yearn for her even more.

But the way she acted when she saw us again, that was a surprise. I miss Clary. I miss my Clary. I want her to come back, to come back to me.

Izzy's POV

I'm crying right now, and Simon is trying to comfort me, but for once it doesn't seem to work. When Clary left I was ruined. We were all ruined. Jace most of all. We finally found her after two long years of searching but the Clary we found wasn't our Clary. Wasn't Jace's Clary. She was different, not as the girl she when we first met her. She hates us. Why does she hate us? She wouldn't let me hug her, what did I do?

Alec's POV

Clary has changed just like I thought she would, but it still hurts. It makes me sad. What did Jace do?

Next Day

Clary's POV

I was having a bad day, school was going fine, but the thoughts going through my head about yesterday were just making everything bad. Izzy's face. Alec's words. They haunted me, but the worse was the fact that they were here, in MAINE. I never thought they would find me here. I swear, all day I've been keeping an ear and or eye out for Izzy's black hair, Alec's blue eyes, Jace's goldeness, Magnus's glitter, or Simon's death white skin. So far nothing, but I wasn't taking my chances.

As I entered my math class I froze. There standing in the midst of giggling, drooling girls was him. Jace sitting so close to him almost sitting on him was the school's slut, Aline. I was happy to see Jace ooking very uncomfortable though. In fact it was kind of funny. He almost looked like he didn't know what to do. I put my head up high and walked past them to my seat near the window, as though they weren't there.

Jace looked at me as I pasted, but I ignored him. He was still staring at me as I took my seat. I glared at him, and he looked away hurt. I smirked. Ah ha, that's right, putting you in your place. Ad the rest of the class came in I started out of the window thinking of when I first met the twins, or at least Lily.

_*Flashback*_

_I fell out of the portal, did a flip Jace would be proud of and landed in a crouch. I raised myself, taking out my stele and looked around. "Where am I?' I asked myself. Suddenly a voice came from behind me. "Hi, I'm Lily, 15 and Shadowhunter. Who are you and why have you come here?" I looked at her cautiously and she smiles making me, spite of everything smile back. "I'm Clary, also 15, and also Shadowhunter. I came here looking for an institute to take me in and train me." I paused. "Where am I?"_

_The girl, Lily smiled again. Your in the nice, beautiful state of Maine, and you can stay with us. My parents, the Dashwoods own an institute, and they would be more than happy to take you in. I smiled at her. "Thank you, so much." She just smiled brighter and beckons me to follow her. "Come"_

_*End of Flashback*_

I looked away from the window to have seen the class had already started, but by the way it looked Mr. Blank hadn't notice me spacing out or hadn't minded for after all, I was his best student.

The rest of the morning went along fine, I had Jace again in my art class, but as before I just ignored him. And than came lunch...

**Next chapter coming soon... just need to find time to type it :-)**


	6. Chapter 5

Jace's POV

School was horriable. I absolutely HATED it! All the girls were all over me making it really hard for me to focus on that one girl. My Clary. She was the only one who didn't come to me, actrually instead, she seemed to try to stay as far away and as distant as she could. I remembered when she walked into the classroom, the whole room seemed to brighten up, seemed to become more cheerful. That was one of the thing's I loved about Clary, she can brighten any place, any room she's around or in. God, how I have missed that.

So Clary walks in and I look at her, watching her as she made her way towards her desk. I hoped she would look over and see all these girls on me and say something like; _Hey sluts that's my gorgeous boyfriend your drooling over... blah blah balh._ Show some kind of proesstion for me, but no such luck. I continued watching her, but when she looked at me, she glared._ Okay ow, that hurt_. I thought. After a few seconds I looked at Clary again to find her staring at... not me. Darn. At the window. She was twiling a piece of her hair, the hair I loved to touch and kiss so much around one of her fingers. Her hands, oh how much I missed her hands. Her small, delicate fingers. Hers were the only hands that seemed to fit into mine.

Suddenly I felt a hand run down my arm, probably Aline feeling my muscules. I tried to ignore her. It felt wrong, wrong because Clary was in the room and wrong because it felt like it should be other hands running dow my arm... Clary's hands. "Stop" I muttered to her. She blinks at me and turns her face into what she thought was a cute sadface, but it was horribale for me. "But Jacey" She whines. I flinch at the word Jacey. _Jacey. Ugh. Ew_. "No Aline." I say sternly. "Leave me alone, all of you. I have a girlfriend." I hope. I looked over at Clary to see if she heard, but she was still in the position I last saw her in. I sighed and turned back to the other girls. "Go, leave me alone. Don't talk to me, and no Aline, I won't go to bed with you or be your boyfriend Rebecca, like I said, there's someone else."

_Clary_

Izzy's POV

_Where in the world is Clary. I know she goes here, but I haven't seen her all day! Alec and Simon haven't either. I don'tknow about Magnus or Jace, but it's 3rd period, I hope in this class at least on of them see her._ I keep thinking thoughts about Clary until I hear someone shouting my name. I turn quickly and see that it's... just Simon. Don't get me wrong, I love Simon, but I was really hoping for Clary.

"Hey Izzy" Simon grins at me. I smile back, but only half-heartedly. "Hey Simon" He sighs and me in for a hug. "I know Izzy, I know, I haven't seen my best friend for two years either. And don't say anything about yesterday, that doesn't count." I feel him kiss my hair and gently rub my back.

"Simon why did she leave? Why does she hate us? What did we do?" I hear Simon sigh and all is quiet for awhile. "I don't know" I hear him say. "I don't know."

**Hey guys Amberdrop10 here. Thank you for all of your reviews. They made me feel really good and happy. I'm so glad you all love it so far. Well I hope you love these 3 new chapters! Tell me waht you think. What do you think of Andrew? Yes or no?**


	7. Chapter 6

Clary's POV

Lunch

I would love to say lunch was fine, the usual, just the twins, Hannah, Courtney, Nina, Andrew, Jack, Ross, and us just fooling around, but sadly that wasn't the case. I happened to be late for lunch because I wanted to finish come painting I was doing, a painting of an Angel who had Jaces' hair, but Andrews' eyes. Confusing right? I don't know why I thought of it, but I just did, it just... came to me. It took me five minutes to finish my painting, but by then everyone had left for lunch. After putting the art on the rack to dry, I cleaned my paintbrushes and slowly walked to lunch. I knew they would be there for I knew where ever Jace was, the others wouldn't be very far behind.

When I walked into the lunch room my assumptions and worse fears were confirmed. Everyone at my table was there, but surrounding them were, Izzy, Si, Alec, Magnus, and Jace, and by the looks of it, something very bad was happening. Andrew looked like he wanted to punch someone, the twins looked just so angry, and the rest of the table looked either afraid or annoyed. The other group looked, all of them looked so angry, Jace worse of all and he looked like he wanted to punch somebody. The worse part of it all, Andrew and Jace looked like they wanted to punch each other. I didn't mind Jace being punched, but Andrew I did because he has done thing.

I take a deep breath and walked up behind them. "What's going on? What happened?" I ask the whole of them. Andrew turn towards me with a twisted snarl on his face, meant for Jace, not me. "These people especially this guy are what's wrong, are what happened. The minute we sat down they came up on us demanding for you. Where's Clary? What have you done with her? Other questions too! It's stupid and annoying, and this guy," he jerks his thumb towards Jace, "advances upon me say, 'We won't leave until we see our Clary, until she says so. We listen to her, not you Mainers. So tell me where my Clary is.' My Clary!" Andrew laughes sharply, "can you image that? Who does he think he is?" Andrew stops and takes a deep breath and I cut in.

"That is Jace, you know that Jace." Andrews' eyes widen, then darken and the next thing I know Jace is on the ground, blood pouring from his nose where Andrew just punched him, and that's when I remembered we were in public. _Shoot_. I close my eyes and a rune appears in my head. _Forgetfulness_. I whisper the word and open my eyes. The change was noticeable instead of every mundane looking at us with fright, they looked at us with confusion.

There was suddenly a flash of skin and I saw Aline kneeling next to Jace with a look of fright on her face; I look away with disguest, and found myself looking at a very, very angry Andrew. I gently touched his face and he looks at me with slowly dying blazing eyes. "Clary," he croaked. I took his hand and lead him to the hallway where I gave him a hug hug. "Clare-bear, I'm sorry you had to see that. I know I said I would, but I didn't want you to see that, I'm sorry Clary, I'm-" I stop him by kissing him full on the month. I pull away after a few seconds and looked at him. "Thank you Andrew, thank you so much." And with that we started snogging again.

One hour later

Jace's POV

I went back to the hotel early with Alec for my nose was broken and we needed a stele which we all stupidly forgot in our rush this morning to get to school and see Clary. We all hoped she would be in a better mood and talk to us, but it looks like that didn't happen. As I thought about today's course of events Alec went to get his stele. "Alright I'm back." I hear Alec say. I turn to him so he could fix my very painful nose. "Wait, I need to do one thing before I fix your nose." I give him a look and the next thing I know I find myself laying on the floor, again! "What the neck Alec! Why did you just punch me?!" I yell angrily at him.

He frowns and crosses his arms across his chest. "What did you do to Clary, and don't lie. I know you are the reason she left, so, what happened? What did you do?" I stare at him incredulously. "You're asking about that now?" I regain myself. "Now is not the time for story time, my fabulous looks are at stake here, so if you please my kind brother, fix my bloody nose!"

"No. I will not fix it until you tell me what happened." I sighed. _Fine, so be it._ I feared this day. Feared the day where I would have to tell about Clary's real reason of leaving because of Helen and I. "Fine. Clary left because of me. She walked in on Helen and I snogging." Alec opened his mouth to talk, but I interrupt him. "Do not talk, but listen. I didn't snog her because I wanted to, I did it because she said if I didn't something bad would happen to Clary. I didn't know what, but I didn't care, I wasn't taking any chances. I did what I did for Clary, and she ran before I could explain." I sighed and looked at Alec. "Now you have the damn story, so go fix my bloody nose."

Alec came towards me and started drawing the marks. "I don't know if your story is true or not, but I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt. I think you should tell Clary and ask for forgiveness. Now." With that he pushed me away and walked away.

Three hours later

Jace's POV

I was sitting in the Maine Institute Kitchen with a serious Clary in front of me. The kitchen seemed strangely quiet after all of Clary's yelling and finally my story telling. Clary looks at me, like really looks at me and I find myself drowning in her eyes, but her voice snaps me out if it. "So, what do you want me to do about this Jace?" I flinch at the sound of her voice. It didn't sound happy or angry, just empty like all the life in her had left.

"I want you to forgive me."

**What do you think of the story? True or false? Should Clary believe it? Should she forgive him or stay angry at him? Thank you all again for your reviews. I hope to post soon. Enjoy! R&R Please :-) **


	8. AN

**Hey guys! I don't know when I'll next be posting, I'm at a writers-block right now. I'm hoping to get something my tonight if not tomorrow morning, so 'til than I hope you enjoy what I have so far, and I'll be posting as soon as possible. Thank you all again! Luv ya! 3 **

**~Amberdrop10**


End file.
